Half of half life: 25 cents way there Chapter 1
by Halifelife
Summary: Gordan freeman must combat the combines!
1. Chapter 1

Half of half life: 25 cents way there

One day, Gordon freeman was in lab typing on computer. Sudanly he got up and said: I need cande bar! So Gordon freeman got out of chair and walked quick like down stairs to the candy machin. But there were bad guys there!

Gordon's frend Bob ran up and said: Gordon you must help against the bad guys that are here! So gordan said it will not be a problem at all because I brought this, and he took out "the gun" that was pass handed down from grandfather the freeman. Then she shooted the bad combines and said "return to spot far away of which you came!" And they walked fast out to spaceship where they blasted back to the moon.

Wow! Bob exclamyed. You took care of those aliens fast you did!

Yes, gordan replied. But I will need to rocket ton moon to defeet their liter. Suddenly bad combine alien pooped out of candy machine and said: haha mr. freeman, you shall not defeat me as I have element of surprise! And tried to shot at gordan, but gordan dodged bullets which broke behind window. OH NO LOOK OUT spoke loudly bob. Gordan turned around and saw bad combine alien running at him with large chair, but gordan jumped ot of way and bad combine alien flew out window and went SPLAT below.

See you next fall! Gordan yelled after him and laughed and laughed with Bob. But laughter was short lived as bob quickly was sucked into big spiny blue portal that quickly closed.

Gordan knew he had to save bob so he proced out threw the nucleur process sector barly avoid ing big worm living under green slob as he did. Once outside he saw it was a bright day and said: today is the day that destiney decided to choose long ago as the right day to do what has to be done against evil combine alien! And continued down the street.

When almost to rocket, he encountered a man selling ice cream. So Gordon bought a pile of pink and then said thank you and handed the man a quarter, but then man exploded into evil combine from touching human item! You! Gordan yelled and then used man punches to facilitate the man into rocket engine and then got in rocket seat himself. It is time to do what must be done as destiney has procivied it to be done now! Gordan yelled and hit the buton for blast off.

To be continued..?


	2. Chapter 2

Half of half life: 25 cents way there Part 2: The rocket to moons

As Big rocket blasted off, Gordon knew soon that he would rescue bob. Rocket was running fine on fuel inserted from combine ice cream man, but suddenly stalled! OH NO. Gordon Freeman yelled as rocket saw sun again. We're die soon! Combine ice cream man yelled from engin. I will not! Yelled back gordan to the combine ice cream man who was in the engin. You definitely will! Yelled back combine man from engin to gordan freeman. NO! Gordan freeman quickly suddenly said and backflipped out the mai window of rocket and took of rocket boosters on feet that were pass handed down from grandfather the freeman. And blasted away.

Soon Gordon freeman landed on moon. He took a bite and said: this is not the cheese! And laughed to himself for many seconds until he was surrounded by many combines. The head combine took out ice cream and said: you killed hour ice cream man, so you will be torchered! Perphair to Dye! There is no way chance you can possipply win this brall!

But I will win, as I can brethe on moon and none of you can also brethe on moon! And laughed as all the combines felled down from not being able to brethe.

Right then Gordan freeman arrived at Combine space baes. He was greeted by many combines with wepons, but he yelled NO! and quickly disarmed them with punch. As he arrived in baes, he turned corner and looked at watch. I must hurry he said. And quick walking far too slow…. So he activated rockets on feet that were pass handed down by grandfather the freeman, and flyed over many combines in halls. Soon he arrived at commend centar and saw evil alien combine liter.

Liter turned around and hit Gordan and said "you will pay for the depth of the evil alien combine ice cream on earth that happened today, gordan freeman!" But gordan replied "you will return bob from big spiny blue portal that quickly closed, evil combine commender! Suddenly all the combines around him got up and attacked, but gordan jumped up into cealing and all combines on floor ran into and killed eachother. Now, its time to end this onse and for all! Yelled gordan freeman loudly out of mouth down to floor. And jumped at the evil alien combine liter commender and shot him in face with the super power awsome boom gun wepon of powar that Gordon found at cealing.

As evil alien combine liter commender fell, gordan went down to comfort his dyeing enime. "you fought well, told gordan freeman to the evil alien comibe space liter commender. But in ultimate, good alwaze wins over evil, specially evil space combine liter! What if I was a distraction? Asked the evil combine space liter and then died. OH NO! yelled Gordon freeman to space and in frustration hit dead evil space combine liter commender in face causing gore to come out.

Suddenly big spiny blue portal that quickly closed opened in front of Gordon and bob stepped out and was about to tank Gordon, but the gore from dieing evil alien combine liter commendar got in his eye, and bob get scarrred thinking battle was going on! Gordan chased him out of the space baes, but bob was so scarrred that he quickly walked really fast right out of moon atmosphere! NO BOB COME BACK OR YOU WILL EXPLOD IN SPACE! Called out Gordon freeman to bob who was now running far in space towards earth.

Gordan took out rockets on feet that were pass handed down by grandfather the freeman and chased after bob, was runned so far he was into earths atmossesphere. Could it be that the now dead evil combine alien space liter commender on soace baes who is now dead was rally just a distracton? Though Gordon to himself. He would soon see earth to find out, as he further comsumed bob into the now falling earth atmossesphere.

To be continued…?


	3. Chapter 3

Half of half life: 25 cents way there Part 3: the batel for Eerth

Gordan Freeman was continuing threw the atmossesphere toward earth. Soon, he would lanf and kill many evil combine. He hearded a big crash, and saw bob landed in a garbage ben. Gordon laughed, but it was short lived because he was seeing many evil combines and a new non space liter!

New space liter yelled GET THE HUMANZ AND BOB! But gordan quickly widrew his crawbar and smacked face so hard that combine runned into wall with face. The combines were in total mess and loosing when suddenly headcrab run in and made every combine headcrab zombie!

OH NO BOB LOOK OUT! Loudly said gordan freeman to bob who was in the bin still that many head crab zombees and unzombeefied headcrabs were heading for. They almost arrived but gordan used his last shot in the mega awesome wepon he found at combine space base and killed all them.

Suddenly combines had reinforcements and charged at bob and gordan! Gordan druged bob out of the ben and said WE MUST WALK FAST FROM HERE! So him and bob walked real fast like back to where all the pepole were waiting to attack the evil space combines.

Suddenly someone taped Gordon on the finger and said "WOOOO I AM NOW HEADCRAB ZOMBEE!" and it was the previously dead evil combine alien space liter commender from soace baes who used to be dead! Headcrab put zombie in me and now I walked off moon to revenge ice cream man gordan freeman! He yelled and punched bob so hard he hit into nearby bundeling. BON NO LOOK OUT quietly yelled very loudly gordan freeman to bob, but it was already two late as bob was far in bundling.

EVERYWON FIYHER AT THE HEADCRAB ZOMBEE! Loudly yelled gordan to everywon. So everyone shot hard and long at the previously dead evil combine alien space liter commender from soace baes who used to be dead but was now headcrab zombee. But he got up eating ice cream and said " I founded the combine ice cream old stand before you used him as fule!" and laughed and laughed at the hummans.

But how that make you invisivle? Asked loudly over gun fire gordan freeman of. BECAUSE OF THIS reeplyed the the previously dead evil combine alien space liter commender from soace baes who used to be dead but was now headcrab zombee who was reeplying. And took out a long buton.

UNPRESS THAT BUTTON! Gordan said to the now splating groups of hummans, as some wanted to hit combine HQ and others wanted to sleep because they were tires. But nobody could do it and gordan was shoted by ballet. Bob sawed from far and taar droped out of his eye and he said "Gordan freeman my frend is hurt… I must unpress button. And normal pressing to slow for life."

Bob was so muved that he lifted bundling he was stuuk in. all combines and headcrabs and headcrab zombees and combine headcrab zombees and hummans and people and shooted gordan freeman and ice cream loked and saw the building lufted above bob's head.

He throughed the bhundling so far and long, that it encircled earth, hitted moon, destroyed what was left of combine base, came back down and hitted the buton and unpressed it right on target from space as hopped for.

Everywobn cheared as bob comed up from bundling ruens. Gordan feeman are you ok! He asked. Gordan looked up and said "bob you are hero" smiling litly. Bob looked down and reeplyed "Yes, best friend, I no, but will you live" as liong as I am not shooted again, he sayed, I will be fine.

Gordan got up just in long enough to see the previously dead but now alive and once again dead evil combine alien space liter commender from soace baes who used to be dead but was now headcrab zombee but now was not as headcrab zombee had exploded so he was dead again get up and see headcrab explod from buton being unpressed. The previously dead but now alive and once again dead evil combine alien space liter commender from soace baes who used to be dead but was now headcrab zombee but now was not as headcrab zombee had exploded so he was dead again looked up from the ground and said "Gordan Freeman and Strong bob, You have defetded me so, but you have many others two deal with still. Good luck as here I not was none distraction. And burped and died.

Gordan along with Bob and rest of humman surviovor fiters continued on to meet up with other splat group who wnt earlier to combine hq, but other splat group was still tires.

As they came to this place, a combine snipper was sitting high in tower and tooked his rifel and shooted many rounds hitted many hummens, and one hit bob right in face so hard he falled into ground where big craytar faled and reclawsed.

NO BOB NO NO! Cryed gordan freeman. BOB WHAT WILL YOU BE OK OH NO! Cryed againGordan freeman. Bob looked up and wispered "Gordan… stay strong… for all the hummens…. Save Eerth."

Gordan Freeman loked up from the battle. He had to save planet Eerth. Bob wised it. But many hummans and bobs were being kulleed by snipper bullets. He had to do something.

Gordan walked fast really bad toward HQ, and jumped into tower. The Snipper turned and yelled "HOW DID YOU GIT IN HERE!" and gordan simply said "Slayer of Bob, you have killed my best frend, and now I shall aveng him… And you stole my bear." And then punched so hard combine snipper flew out of tower into groop of combine below and exploded into so many billion of pieces that all dyed.

The hummens chered so extremely quietly that the roor of yay swept through the land and woke all the other hummans that were tires. They got up and took there wepons and rushed the comvine HQ and along with Gordan hit so hard onto elevator platform that whole combine army had been killed and everyone was on elevator.

When Elevator hit rock bottom, big dropship was there and g-man through out Diablo! Most hummans got scayred and hit BACK UP button on elkevator, but gordan quickly tripped off, as all now save hummans got back to "FLLOR 1" and were tires now. Alone gordan had to face Diablo. Diablo slaped him and blue fire, but gordan took the hits and refused to die. He shooted back with wepon he took off combine, Diablo was briefly destracted by ice cream he heavily inhaled behinde him, but bullets no good against him. Gordan was suddenly started on fire with ice cream brethe, and was soon to die, but soon bob jumped down elevator and kicked Diablo with the anti ice cream kick move.

"Bob, where did you learn to kick like that? Asked gordan freeman in the directon of bob. I watch lots of Cheers AND THEY BOTH LAGHED LONG. But then Diablo died and said "Self destruct seguence, run."

And bob said " If I no jump into moth of Diablo, Eearth die!" "No bob, no!" cryed back gordan freeman.

"promise me you will take car of everywon. He at last words sayed.

Bob through Gordan high into sky, and jumped into Diablos moth, causing the ice cream to KABLOOM, destroying combine HQ and all combines and headcrabs and headcrab zombees and even moon combine base, but no hummans.

3 Ours later, Gordan wook up. Medik was over him. "You'll be fin, sir." He said. But where is Bob.? He saved us all. Replyeed medik.

The next day, Gordan went to pay respexts. He went with the remaning hummans to the ryined combine HQ, nd tore it down bit by bit. Then they erected a statu of bob and gordan, and whol human army on top of dead headcrabs and stuff, and it reaf: The defenders of all Eerth. May we never forget.

Rest in piece, Bob. Gordan said finaly to Momument.


End file.
